1 Thing Leads To Another
by NCIS-TIVA xx
Summary: Tony and Ziva can't contain their feelings for each any longer so come clean, the rest of their lives await them in the future, but what will the future hold for them... LOADS OF TIVA and SOME MCABBY AND JIBBS! Jenny never died, ok! xoxox
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Suspicious**

Christmas had come once again in DC, however that didn't change anything for the NCIS team. Back in the squadroom, they had nothing to do…they couldn't work cold cases or even any case at all because the server was down. All they could do was wait for Gibbs' phone to ring and for them to go out and solve the case to for fill their boredom. Just then he came round the corner as his phone started to ring, he answered and by the look on his face it was a dead marine. The team read him like a book, which was almost impossible, without notification the team were already standing with their coats, scarves, gloves and bags on. "This is good to see, you are all very keen, I like it", Gibbs announced. Seconds later they were in the elevator on their way to the parking lot. "McGee, with me, I need you to do something for me", Gibbs bellowed. Tony and Ziva snorted and giggled under their breath. "Good luck, McChatter, remember small talk", Tony added. Tim just gave them an evil squint. "What's so funny, Agents Dinozzo and David…", Gibbs replied. "Nothing… sorry boss….won't happen again", Dinozzo whimpered. Ziva nodded in agreement, gently. For McGee, one hell of an awkward and life-threatening car journey to the crime scene lay ahead of him. McGee hated Gibbs' driving it was reckless and always made him queasy. Every time he travelled with him, Tim would silently pray in his head that either a miracle occurred or he didn't die. All he could do was pray…

**CRIME SCENE**

When they arrived at the snowy crime scene, Gibbs ordered for McGee to take the witness' statement, Ziva was told to collect evidence and Tony to photograph the scene. Moments after, Ziva found the murder weapon buried deep in the thick white coat covering the ground. She was about to pick it up, when she asked Tony to take a picture. Tony did what the Israeli, former Mossad ninja told him to, but when she turned back to the weapon he snapped a few of her ass… Just as Tony was looking at IT, Ziva turned around and noticed what he was staring at. "Tony…TONY, what are you doing?" She stood up and walked up to Tony. "Nothing… what makes you think I'm doing anything, Zee-vah?" Ziva raised an eyebrow and shook her head and walked back to the van to put the evidence inside. Once they had finished at the crime scene and had what they needed Tony and Ziva jumped back in the van and headed back to NCIS headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Coming Clean**

**NCIS SQUADROOM**

Ziva took the evidence down to Abby's lab for her to analyse. Back in the squadroom, Tony was sat at his desk uploading the photos from the crime scene, when Gibbs and McGee returned. "What have you got, Dinozzo?" Gibbs barked. "Ermmm…. These are the pictures I took at the crime scene, Boss, and we found out that the dead marine is Lt. Lance Corporal Thomas Mayer and he works on the USS Brady. He has been working there for just over 8 months, boss." "Good work, where is David", Gibbs asked. "She has taken the evidence down to Abby's lab, Boss", Tony responded. Just as Tony thought everybody had left the squadroom, he decided to put up the pictures of Ziva's ass when she was bending over at the crime scene on the plasma screen.

Tony concentrated on the pictures carefully as he said to himself 'WOW that is one nice ass…" What Tony didn't realise was that Ziva had just walked in, noticed the pictures and heard everything he just said. "What did you just say, Tony", Ziva asked startled. "Oh shit… did you just hear what I just said?" Tony quickly turned off the screen and went red with embarrassment. "First of all, Tony, why have you got pictures of my ass when I was bending down at the crime scene this morning and is it true you think I have a nice ass…?" "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Zee-vah and I can't tell you why I took the pictures its classified and in top secret lock down up here", Tony murmured as he gradually put a finger to his head. "Tony, the truth please, why did you take those pictures of me this morning at the crime scene?" Ziva raised an eyebrow and gave Tony her give-me-the-answer-now-or-I-will-kill-you-one-of-eighteen-with-a-paper-clip look, leaving Tony with kind of no choice but to come clean. Tony went into a deep long thought for a moment and then started to mumble something faintly. "Well…erm...it's just….well…I don't really know quite how to put this…" "Tony just spit it out!"

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her towards the elevator, once it opened they entered. The elevator started and Tony flicked the switch and it pulled to a halt. Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Ziva…., you don't travel half way across the world for a friend or co-worker you already think is dead, but you do for the person you love, when Kate died I contemplated quitting my job but then you came, ever since I laid my eyes on you I thought you were beautiful, I just couldn't tell you that cause at the time I thought you would murder me if I even got caught looking at you. I was jealous of CIRay and Michael and it almost killed me thinking that they were with you and I was the helpless little boy on the side left alone to watch. But I guess now I have to grow some balls, be a man and tell you how I really feel.

"He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and continued. "Ziva David, I think I'm in love with you", and without any confirmation he had placed his on her waist and was already pulling her in close. She smiled, began to blush and unexpectedly her eyes watered and one tear dripped down her face slowly, Tony wiped it away with his thumb and positioned a loose strand of hair from Ziva's ponytail behind her ear.

"Tony, I was jealous of Jeanne and I can't believe you came all the way to save me because you loved me, and I think it's time I came clean also, Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr I think I am in love with you…" Tony let out a sigh of relief and dragged Ziva into him as close as she would possibly go, her hips fitting perfectly to his, her warm breath on his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands holding her hips firmly. It was perfect they were captured in the moment, when Tony suddenly lowered his head and looked into her big brown eyes. At that moment in time, Tony moved his head closer towards hers until their lips were centimetres apart; he made a move and planted his lips on Ziva's. She kissed him back, the kiss was long, passionate and meaningful. Tony dropped his hands a bit lower down on her back until they reached her ass. "Ooohh, feels as good as it looks", Tony slurred. Ziva chuckled slightly, blushed even more and said "I'm glad you think so, Tony". Their smiles increased as did the kiss. "Does this mean you're making me your boyfriend, Zee-vah", Tony smirked and did his cheesy Dinozzo grin. "Yes, I guess it does my little hairybutt!" They giggled in-between kisses as they turned the elevator back on released for air. Tony and Ziva released each other, but Tony kept one hand on her ass and gave it a little squeeze. Ziva hit his arm playfully and leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips. "How does pizza sound, tonight my place at 9, sweetcheecks?" Tony quizzed. "Are you asking me on a date, Toneeeey?" "Yes, yes I am, do you accept?" "Yes, yes I do, not a word to anybody". Tony remained silent but let out another Dinozzo grin and gave Ziva a wink in agreement. They then exited the elevator as if nothing had happened, however with huge smiles across their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS SQUADROOM**

The day dragged on, making it seem like a whole weeks work in just one day. Finally, the clock struck seven and Gibbs announced that they could leave and get some rest. They gathered their belongings and headed out of the building.

Ziva arrived home shortly and decided to take a shower before she left for the date. She got into a nice tight black dress, black heel and straightened her hair to look her best. When she was ready to go she took a seat on the couch and flicked on the television. Meanwhile, Tony was doing the same; he had showered, changed into a black suit and tie, along with his posh Italian shoes. The time finally passed by and it was time, Tony grabbed his keys and made his way out the door to his car.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT**

Ziva was sitting patiently awaiting her date, when the doorbell rang; she jumped up and made her way elegantly towards the door. They both took a deep breath and smiled, Ziva opened the door, when she saw Tony she noticed his mouth was wide open, jaw was basically touching the floor and he was almost drooling. She giggled slightly. "Hey…..hello…..Tony…Tony" Ziva spoke. Tony was in some rare freeze mode and just then he just quickly came back to life. "Ohh my god, Ziva, you look….amazing, you're so beautiful, I can't believe it… how are you that sexy and beautiful….. I don't understand….. sorry babe…..hi," Tony out a hand on his head and looked quite embarrassed. "Thank you, Tony you look amazing too," Ziva stated. They both just burst out in laughter and moved closer to each other. Tony took the opportunity to go for a kiss. He dropped his head on to hers so their foreheads were touching and pushed his lips upon hers. Ziva kissed back with the same force, then they broke apart a few seconds later. Tony hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear lightly, "Come on beautiful, let's go back to mine for some drinks, the pizza is on its way over now!" They let go of each other and Tony gripped her hand and their fingers entwined. They jumped in his car and drove to Tony's apartment.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Still hand in hand, they entered the apartment. Ziva gasped when she noticed the old fashioned, Paris styled, romantic dinner for two table layout on the porch. Tony smiled and asked her "What do you think, do you like it sweetcheecks?" Ziva was still flabbergasted, she had never seen this side of Tony before but she god damn liked it! "Tony, I love it, I can't believe you did all of this just for our date… it's perfect, thank you Tony". "Your special, your that something extra, your beautiful and don't deserve an annoying loser like me…but I want to give it a shot with you Ziva because…" Before he could finish Ziva put her finger on his warm lips and said "Shut the hell up, Tony!" Tony chuckled as Ziva moved in and kissed him passionately, he joined in. They released for air a minute or so later and a knock at the door. Tony let go slowly planting another small kiss on her cheek before running to the kitchen counter, reaching for his wallet and marching to the door. The pizza man gave them their pizza and Tony paid him, then shut the door and returned to Ziva standing by the table. He chucked the pizzas on the table and put his arms around Ziva's waist "Dinner is served, sweetcheecks", he whispered. He freed Ziva and went to stand behind her chair and tucked her in. When they were both seated, Tony poured some red wine into their glasses and they began to eat.

A couple of minutes later Tony started feeding Ziva and vice versa until they were out of pizza. Tony thought of something to do, he stood up and walked over towards an old stereo on his shelf, he picked out a disc and slid it into the machine. He smiled and slowly made his way back to Ziva and offered his hand to dance with her. Ziva smiled and placed her hand on top of his as the song 'At Last by Etta James' came on. Tony secretly knew that this was her favourite song and she wouldn't decline dancing to it especially since it was with him. They got as close together as they could, Tony had his hands on her waist and Ziva had hers linked around his neck. They swayed gracefully to the music. 'At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song'. "I love you, sweetcheeks", Tony whispered. "I love you too, my little hairybutt", Ziva whispered in return. At that moment Tony lifted Ziva up in the air and spun her around, then placed her back down on the floor. They continued swaying along to the romantic music, then Tony kissed her tasting the pizza left on her lips. The song was coming to an end so he pushed Ziva onto a wall gently and kissed her as best he could, lifting her up slightly allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Kissing, Tony carried Ziva into the bedroom.

Sooner or later their two bodies became one and they were rolling around as you do when you have you know what… They were kissing each other passionately, Tony was kissing down her neck and covering every inch of her face, Ziva was moaning faintly. After one hour at work…. They finally finished, they lay next to one another, sweating and panting. Once they had caught their breath they rolled over so they were facing each other, Tony's hands were clenched around Ziva firmly, and her hands rested on Tony's chest. "Let's not tell McNerd and Abs yet, ok cause they will go crazy about it, I'm pretty sure Gibbs will know within the next week, so…." Tony murmured. "Ok Tony but my dad can't find out that I am going out with an American NCIS co—working Agent, otherwise he will kill both of us or even worse one of us", Ziva indicated. A puzzled look was smeared across Tony's face, "Why would one of us being killed be worse, babe?" "Well for a start, I couldn't live without you Tony…" "Neither could I sweetcheeks, that's why I travelled half the world to save you and tell you I couldn't live without you, I love you too much to let you slip again, honey". "I love you too, honey".

Just then Tony's alarm went off, it was time to get up for work already, they both looked at each other, planted a kiss on the lips and bowled out of the bed. "Babe, what are you going to wear, do you want me to drop you off at home or what?" Tony quizzed. "I have a spare pair of clothes at work so I will change when I get there", Ziva responded. "Ok, give me a second and I will be right out so we can leave", Tony called from the bathroom whilst changing. Ziva sat down in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, sipping it slowly, watching time pass by. Finally Tony stepped out of the bathroom in a clean grey suit as usual, grabbed his bag, and called Ziva to get ready to leave sharply. She finished her coffee, put it in the sink and met Tony at the door. Their lips met once again and they trekked to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- NCIS SQUADROOM**

Tony and Ziva had just arrived; luckily nobody was there so Ziva grabbed her spare clothes and rocketed to the bathroom. When she came out, McGee and Gibbs were sat in the squadroom working. She picked up the pace and perched on her chair. "David, you're late!" Gibbs barked. "Sorry Gibbs, I was in the bathroom", Ziva stuttered. "Fair enough, when did you get here?" "I got here the same time as Tony, boss". Gibbs squinted slightly and gave her a look but just shook it off. Ziva gave a quiet sigh of relief and Tony chuckled almost snorting and Ziva burst out in laughter as Tony did the same.

"What is so funny guys?" McGee asked. "None of your business McNosey", Tony murmured in-between laughter. "Only asking Tony, jeese no need to get your knickers in a twist", McGee specified. "Woahh, somebody is in a really confident or bad mood?" Tony answered shocked. "I had a date last night, Tony and it went really well for your information", McGee splattered. "You lost your virginity didn't you Timmy, I'm so proud of you, who was it", Tony wondered excitedly. "Tony, you can't ask him that that's like a breach of privacy", Ziva added. "Ohh come on Zi, I'm only asking out of interest, I just wanna know who he slept with last night", Tony argued. "Who slept with whom last night? Wait don't answer that I don't care what do you think I care about? Wait don't answer that either because anybody could answer that, GET TO WORK!" Gibbs screamed. "Sorry boss", they all said in sync. They all returned to work immediately, but Ziva and Tony were messaging each other every once in a while, they kept on letting out small bursts of laughter.

McGee was wondering what the hell was going on between the two of them, when he had a theory, 'maybe they are dating, its obvious that they are messaging each other, and plus the fact that when Gibbs asked who was sleeping with who they looked at each other and then went a bit red with embarrassment. OMG they slept together last night and are so dating!' "I'm going down to Abby's lab to see if she is ok and needs any help", McGee announced. Gibbs nodded and stood also but was going for his usual coffee run. When the room was empty Tony raised and walked over behind Ziva's desk where she was sitting comfortably. He began kissing her neck getting lower and lower, until she turned around and he cupped her face in his hands and they kissed passionately for a short while when they heard the elevator. Jenny (The Director) walked in, "Good morning", she chattered, smiling. "Morning director", Ziva replied. "Director, wait up I need to ask you something", Tony shouted as he walked quickly to meet her, stroking Ziva's arm on the way past whispering "I'll be right back."

**ABBY'S LAB**

"ABBY, ABBY, I need to talk to you urgently!" "What is it Timmy?" Abby asked worried. "I think Ziva and Tony are dating they slept together last night, I just know it!" "How can you be so sure", she added. "Gibbs asked who was sleeping with whom because we were just having a conversation because I was happy and they sussed it out but I didn't mention you Abs so they don't know about us, but Tony and Ziva!" "Awww that's so cute I knew it would happen one day they make the perfect couple, I knew it, I just knew it!" "Come on Timmy we have to call them and ask them we can't hold it from them, but I suppose if they tell us we better tell them", Abby insisted. "Fine, but no detail", Tim muttered. By the time he said that Abby was already on the phone to upstairs calling Tony and Ziva down. They said they would be straight down when Tony returned.

**DIRECTORS OFFICE (Jenny's Office)**

Tony and Jenny were having a general conversation, when all of a sudden Tony burst out and asked a question which depended on TIVA's relationship. "Ziva and I are breaking rule 12…." Jenny smiled and said "This day gets better and better, first them, now you…." "Wait, what do you mean first them now us?" "Abby and McGee said the same thing earlier." "OMG are you actually serious, McGee said he slept with somebody last night in the squadroom, well we figured it out, so he and Abby slept…. Ewww!" "Dinozzo, that's none of your business and don't go ewww because it's obvious that you and Miss David slept together too…" "Oooh Jenny you're good, but what did you say to them about dating?" "I said it was fine as long as they didn't let it interfere with their work, same applies to you two, notify Ziva this ok, by the way I couldn't care less about rule 12 its just for Gibbs really. "Jenny, can I ask you one last question before I leave?" "Was that it or would you like to ask me another one?" "You know what I mean!" "Yeahh of course shoot…" "Why don't you and Gibbs hook up, you make the perfect couple I mean he likes you I think, you just have to get past his hard outer shell thingy… you like him you've gotta admit it!" "Don't be stupid, Dinozzo, get out, come on you gotta get back to work…." Jenny flared her nostrils, pointed at the door and smiled. Tony laughed on his way out and ran down the stairs. "Tony we have to go down to Abby's lab her and McGee found something apparently", Ziva yelled. "Ok =, I need to talk to you on the way down and they strolled into the elevator. "McGee and Abby are dating, Director told me when I told her that we were, she said it was fine and we can't let it interfere with work", Tony blabbered. "Does that mean they….." "Don't continue, it's a yes". "Ewww…. CAN YOU IMAGINE?" "Yes, I did and she found out we did the same…" "Well that's awkward…." "Yep try being in the same room, but I told her that she should hook up with Gibbs, she kicked me out the room. " "Unlucky, come on let's see what they were going to tell us?"

"Are you guys dating?" Abby asked immediately. Tony and Ziva quickly looked at each other, wide eyes… "Yes, but we know you two are as well and that we both slept with each other", Tony stated. "How do you know, Tony?" Tim questioned. "Just before we came down I went to the director and she kinda spilled the beans, McScuito!" "Right ok then…" Abby added. "How do you know about us though, Abby?" Ziva interrupted. "McGee found out you were messaging each other before cause Tony accidentally sent one to him and you both kept giggling every so often, and when Gibbs said who was sleeping with whom, you looked at each other and went a bit red so…" Abby explained. "Well then, double date tonight, say 8pm at Martin's Bar and we can invite team Jibbs and break the news to Gibbs and then get them together, sound like a plan?" Tony offered. The team nodded in agreement and Tony added "Dress up nice…" The team laughed and got back to work. Tony found the time to ask Jenny and she accepted now it was up to Gibbs, he was the main man in the tasks. "Gibbs, do you want to come out for some drinks at Martin's Bar tonight at 8 with some of the team?" Ziva asked politely. "Nah I think I will pass on that, but thanks for the offer", Gibbs replied. "Oh come on Jethro, you really need to get out of that basement of yours more often", Jenny added as she walked past smiling. Gibbs had a sudden flashback to them making love in Paris. "Fine, only because of Directors orders. The team smiled, task one complete. All that was left was task 2, get them to hook up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Later that night, Tony and Ziva entered the bar, ordered a drink and took a seat in one of the booths, awaiting the arrival of the others. Tony hung his arm over Ziva's shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. Every so often they would kiss, then Jenny arrived with Gibbs. Tony and Ziva's eyes were immediately drawn to their interlocked fingers. "Are we missing something", Tony asked. Gibbs and Jenny laughed and took a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "Tony, me and Gibbs are married", Jenny stated. Tony's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Ziva did exactly the same before the pair of them passing out.

"Wow, it actually worked, can't believe they fell for it, what do we tell them when they wake up?" "I don't know Jen, its Dinozzo he will forget, Ziva however… who knows?" "Hey its Abby and McGee… just say their sleeping!" "Hey guys, woah what happened to them?" Abby asked cautiously. "Long day, they fell asleep…" "Well, someone better wake them up cause the party is about to start!" Abby stated. "With pleasure…," McGee enlightened. Within seconds of his rough wake up call, Dinozzo and David were conscious again. "Thanks Probie, we must have just dosed off", Tony mentioned. "Who's up for a drinking game?" Gibbs announced. "Keep him away from the scotch, just grab the tequila, don't wanna know what Gibbs is like after that…" Tony warned. They all laughed and kissed their partners. Until Tiva and McAbby's eyes scanned the touching lips and hands of Leroy and Jenny. "Holy shit, that dream was true", Tony called out, then glaring at Ziva who was just waking up. "What was true, honey?" Ziva stuttered as she began opening her eyes. "Are you married, Gibbs… to Jenny?" Tony whimpered. "No Tony we were joking but we are dating", Jenny answered. "OMG I can't take this, when did this happen? How long were we asleep?" "Relax Dinozzo", Gibbs chattered. "That's great, I'm happy for you two", Ziva cried. "Come on, let's play good and bad, you go round, take a shot then say the good and bad things about 1 person of your choice, I will go first if you want", Abby proclaimed. "Nah, I will go first, I need a wake-up call and I know just who I'm gonna talk about", Tony proclaimed whilst placing a finger on Ziva's nose and planting a romantic kiss on her lips. Ziva blushed slightly and giggled.

Tony took a shot and cringed. "Jesus, me and tequila….. we clash, however me and Ziva are like bread and butter, the perfect match, sweetcheeks, the good thing about you is that your mine to keep and your so sexy and beautiful and I love you, however the bad thing about you is that you are irresistible and I receive a head slap off Gibbs every time I put my hands on you!" Tony pulled her in close and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss just as fervently. "Ziva, you're up next, babe", he whispered in between the kiss. Ziva pulled away and took her shot. "Tony, I love you so much, and I hope the relationship lasts as long as possible, hopefully forever, you're so handsome and such a gentleman, the bad thing about you is you put a movie quote in every single sentence which can be very annoying, but that's what makes you, you and that's why I love you and you do sweat in bed, I'm sorry my little hairybutt", Ziva explained. Everybody laughed at her mini speech as Gibbs took his shot and gave his romantic lecture on Jenny, she did the same, then McGee, then Abby. After going round several times, they were all hammered, so grabbed taxis to one another's places.

**MCGEE'S APARTMENT**

Abby had been sleeping with McGee at his, for the last couple of nights and frankly they were both enjoying it. When they arrived back they changed and hopped into bed and were flat out snoozing away almost instantaneously.

**GIBB'S HOUSE**

Jenny made herself comfortable on the couch whilst Gibbs went to fetch some old photos to look through and a blanket. He returned shortly, seated himself next to Jenny and snuggled up with her, throwing the warm layer over them. "Bring back any memories, Jen?" Gibbs asked inquisitively. The old crinkled photos were pictures of them in high school, kissing holding hands and laughing. "What went wrong, Jen, you were perfect I loved you", Gibbs whimpered. "I'm sorry Jethro, I didn't have a choice, I had nobody left when my dad died, I had you and one relative in England. No way were you gonna let me stay with you, but I wish I could", she answered as tears began streaming down her face. Gibbs wiped them away and brushed his lips on hers gently, before deepening it and picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony raced Ziva up the stairs to his apartment, as usual Ziva won and Tony had to do a forfeit. "Kiss me, Tony!" "You call that a punishment, more like heaven, babe!" "And why is that my little hairybutt?" Tony let out a chuckle as if to say are-you-kidding-me? "Your sex on legs baby… now get your ass over here so I can kiss you!" Ziva giggled at his cheek, then just shook it off and walked over to Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around her and spun her, dropped her and caught her just before the ground like what you do when you're dancing and kissed her as passionately as he could. The kiss was long, expressive and zealous. He then picked her up wedding style and carried her into the bedroom unending the everlasting kissing. Tony slammed her on the bed, hauling himself on top and minutes later they were lying on top of each other in their underwear and shuffling under the covers. Their bodies crashed wildly, they interlocked hands, and their tongues wrestled. "Oh my god", Ziva screeched. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing, keep going!" "Ok!" They proceeded until Tony pulled away and began singing to Ziva "Let me see you through, cause I've seen the dark side too, when the night falls on you, you don't know what to do, nothing you confess, could make me love you less, I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you…" Ziva giggled, then blushed big time, before singing a new song "Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, Togetherness, well that's all I'm after, whenever you need me, I'll be there, I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you, Just call my name and I'll be there, I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do, just call ,my name and I'll be there…. Ok you got that Tony?" "Think so, but Ziva!" "Yes, Toneeyy?" "Did you get what I said?" "Who wouldn't, the way you sang it animals could understand", Ziva joked. Tony gave a sarcastic laugh and returned kissing Ziva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- **

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest and Tony had his arm around her pulling her in tightly. They lay there in happiness, it was warm and comforting. "Let's call in sick today babe and go on a road trip, Gibbs will understand", Tony asked inquisitively. "Gibbs will know we are doing something when we both call in sick", Ziva noted tenderly as he exhaled in an amused manner. "I'm sure he'll understand, just say we had a hangover, bet they are all calling in!" Just then Tony's phone rang and Gibbs' name came up on the caller ID. "Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo!" "Hey Dinozzo, its Gibbs!" "Yeah boss, I know I read the caller ID!" "Whatever that is, I don't care, I'm calling in sick today, me and Jenny have some rare flu/ bug thing, we'll be fine tomorrow. We just haven't stopped throwing up. You're in charge, Dinozzo!" "Ok boss, what about McGee and Abby?" "They have called in as well so it looks like it's just you and your little missy!" "Thanks boss, get well soon!" Tony flipped his phone shut and rolled over to face Ziva. "What did Gibbs want?" "He was calling him and Jenny in sick… then I asked about McSexBomb and Labby the Lab Rat and they called in as well!" "So…" Ziva awaited a positive answer then he started speaking slowly. "I'm in charge for the day, so looks likes it just me, you and the autopsy gremlin!" Tony smiled and kissed her vigorously. "Where's Ducky?" "He is at a wedding sweetcheeks, don't you remember?" "I may be a ninja, Tony but I don't remember every single thing I get told!" Tony laughed and stoked her cheek. "Come on my ninja, let's get ready for one of the best work days of your life, now stand on the bed!" "Why do you want me to stand on the bed?" "Just do it, ok now put your hands on my shoulders, right ok now jump on my back!" "What!" "It's a piggy back ride; I'm carrying you to the shower!" "Oh sorry, I haven't got a clue about these things!" Ziva jumped on Tony's back and he carried her into the shower before jumping in with her.

**NCIS SQUADROOM AT 0600**

Tony and Ziva arrived at work and ditched their bags by their desks before wondering over to each other and kissing in the middle of the squadroom. Tony then turned back and took a deep breath before dragging his desk as close as he could to Ziva's. "Jesus, we need to get lighter desks!" Ziva just laughed awaiting a movie comment and then it came… "It's like on 'Friends with Benefits when Justin Timberlake plays Dylan Francis Harper Jr and then removes his door and then says that his first order of work is lighter doors." Ziva just kept on laughing before fixing another kiss onto Tony's lips. They were then interrupted by Gibbs' phone ringing. Tony sprinted over to his desk and picked up the phone and just kept nodding to the voice on the other side. "Dead marine in Quantico, grab your gear!" Tony yelled in a Gibbs voice impression. Ziva giggled and put a hand on her head as if to say that-was-the-worst-Gibbs-impression-I-have-ever-seen. "Sorry only Gibbs can do a Gibbs", Tony replied to her thought. "Well that makes sense because Gibbs is Gibbs!" Ziva rang Palmer and told him to meet them at the crime scene in 20 minutes. Tony and Ziva jumped in the elevator and went to the ground floor, where the car was parked before setting off to go to the crime scene.

**CRIME SCENE**

Tony and Ziva both went round bagging and tagging and taking pictures at the same time. Then when they were done they took the witness' statement and went over to Jimmy for a quick summary on the body. "Marks on his wrist show signs of a struggle, indentations and marks around the neck telling us that he was strangled with something quite thick like a rope or some kind of scarf", he began. "You mean like this", Tony pointed at a rope hanging on the door handle. Ziva took a photograph and wandered back over to them. "I will give you more once I have performed the autopsy". Tony helped Jimmy put the body in the van and told him to go back to NCIS. Tony grabbed his things and met Ziva in the car. "How are we going to get finger print matches and the Abby stuff that Abby does if Abby isn't in today?" Ziva asked in a worried manner. "I know how to use AFIS and I think the autopsy gremlin knows how to do some of the other weird typey, chemical kinda stuff, I dunno to be honest, just don't worry we'll manage I hope, doesn't matter we will be fine", Tony rambled on.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REST OF THE DAY… :D xoxoxo**


End file.
